17 Again and Hating it
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: It has been a year since Mike was 17 he Scarlett Ned and Jane will be 17 again Scarlett is pregnant again Maggie brings home her new boy friend who shockingly looks like Mark. NO SLASH, HET, PREG Mike/Mark/Scarlett Maggie/Troy Ned/Jane Alex/Nicole.
1. One

**AN: I do not own 17 Again or any of the characters they belong to Adam ****Shankman,****Burr Steers****, Jennifer Gibgot , ****Jason Filardi****Warner Brothers and New line Cinema. Finally, Troy Bolton is property of ****Kenny Ortega, Don Schain, Peter Barsocchini, and Walt Disney****.**** I make no profit from the writing of this story it is for entertainment only. **

_**17 Again and Hating It**_

**Mikes POV:**

Life was great Mike O'Donnell noted as he snuggled up to his wife of twenty plus years. He finally felt like his life was how it was supposed to be. It just took spending practically a whole school term as his seventeen year-old self again and coming dangerously close to losing his children and getting a divorce for him to realise he truly had it made.

His marriage with Scarlett had never been as strong as it was now. They had never felt such love and contentment with each other, until both realised exactly what they had been on the verge of throwing away.

Mike had finally gotten back in shape, although he would never sport the six-pack and incredibly small waistline that his seventeen year-old self had. Although, for a guy at the age of thirty eight, he was happy to have a slim and trim waist, a flat a toned stomach, even if it wasn't in six-pack territory.

He loved his job as Hayden highs coach. He loved teaching his son and his classmates. His children had finally started to respect him again. He now officially had father and son time with Alex, who was now a senior. He even spent more time with Maggie, who was now in her first year of college, without her wanting to shriek at him or throw, something at his head as long as they did not mention whom she dated.

He and Ned were even closer. Ned finally had a life outside of playing videogames. His relationship with Jane had progressed within the year since they first met although they were currently dealing with a slight rough patch. Neither Ned nor Jane was inclined to comment on as to why said rough patch was occurring.

The Only problem Mike found in his life was not due to his marriage, but with the fact Maggie could not seem to settle on one person for more than a month or so at a time. Moreover, he knew both Alex and Maggie missed and wondered where Mark had gone.

He and Scarlett had no idea how to breech such a subject with Alex and Maggie. How did one tell their 19-year-old daughter, that her crush, who she tried to seduce, was in fact her father at Seventeen.

How do you tell your seventeen almost eighteen year-old son, tell him that his only one and true friend, who got him on the basketball team, who defended him against bullies and who saw him and untapped him from the toilet. Who helped him pluck up the courage to ask out his now girl friend of almost a year, was in fact his father?

Mike feared if his children knew, then his daughter may never date again due to traumatisation for life, knowing she had tried to seduce her own father. Not that Maggie not dating was necessarily a bad thing in Mike's opinion.

His son most likely would be left with a complex never be able to look him in the eye again due to shame. Shame over the fact it was his father who untapped him from the toilet. That he actually knows that somebody is using you as a personal punching bag. Worse yet it is your father who encouraged you to ask out the girl you were crushing on.

The thought of that conversation left Mike feeling a bone weary chill and a nightmarish urge to vomit. Scarlett was hoping it would not come up. Mike knew she would want to avoid the whole thing even more so if you knew what would have happened between him and Maggie if he had not stopped it.

Ned was getting on his case to either tell his children or do something to stop them from continuously asking him when Mark was coming down to visit again. Hell even Jane knew, only truly believing when Mike shown her his school yearbook from 1989.

What Mike, Scarlett nor Ned or Jane was aware of was the fact they were soon going to have to deal with the issue in a fashion they would have never expected or wanted.


	2. Two

_**17 Again and Hating It**_

**Maggie's POV:**

Maggie was beyond nervous about bringing her new boy friend home to meet the family. For one she knew how her father felt about all of the guys she had been dating of late. Although she hoped, she could get him to realise that this one was worth keeping.

Her relationship with her father had improved greatly since he had returned to live back home full time and sorted out his relationship with the whole family.

The only problem she could see happening was everyone making some huge and overly drastic deal out of the fact her new boy friend could have quite literately been Mark Gold's twin separated at birth that was if you ignored the fact her boy friend had stylishly messy chocolate brown hair that was not perfectly coiled or highlighted.

Speaking of Mark Gold, her parents, Ned and her old principle were really keeping tight-lipped. She and Alex really missed Mark for entirely different reasons.

Alex because he had lost the one and only true friend he had ever had. He had taken Alex under his wing and defended him when the bullies struck, her ex in particular. Then he had helped him get onto the basketball team, ensuring he would have a chance to play college ball next year. Finally, he had helped boost Alex's confidants, leading to him asking Nicole out.

As for her, well if it had not been for him and his comforting words, then she was certain she would have continued to believe it were her fault that she had not put out for Stan. That is why now thinking back on it, that she had mistaken his comforting kindness for something else.

She had tried to seduce him and accused him of being gay. Claimed his pants were too tight and his hair was perfectly coiled and highlighted. It took entering college to discover that she had been wrong. Coiled and highlighted hair and tight jeans were quite popular with the college boys, basketball players at that.

She had made a fool out of both herself and Mark. She realised he had cared a lot for her, but not seen her as girlfriend material. Whomever he had loved and lost was a fool not to take him back in her opinion.

Now that she had had time to get her head together, had experienced what college boys had to offer. Now that she had a new and steady boy friend, well, she wanted to apologise to him. Wanted to tell him she finally understood what he had been doing and had not intentionally meant for her to think.

She was going to confront her parents and Ned. Both she and Alex had agreed to corner them and get out their peace. They wanted to explain particularly to Ned, hopping he would pass on the messages of thanks from her and Alex, as well as a well deserved, apology from herself.

Therefore, this was how she found herself home for the rest of the week before heading to spend the second week of the holidays with her boy friend's parents. Found her and Alex sitting opposite their parents, Ned and Jane.

Her boy friend had agreed to stay in the car until she came and got him to give the all clear that the shit had cease to hit the fans. He claimed he wanted no part in any of her family disputes and hysterics. She had smirked knowingly at this.

However, in truth she and Alex were hopping if it did in fact come down to an argument, that it could be either avoided, or stopped, before the shit could really hit the fan.


	3. Three

_**17 Again and Hating It**_

**Alex's POV:**

Alex was just as nervous as Maggie was. He was glad Maggie's boy friend had wanted to stay inside of his car until they had finished with what they were about to discuss. He was still reeling from the one hell of a glimpse of his face he had caught when he walked pass the car and into the house.

To put it simply and bluntly as possible, Maggie's boy friend looked exactly like Mark, except for the fact his hair was styled different, was a darker shade, and had no highlights.

At first, he had to look twice, almost truly believing it had been Mark sitting behind the wheel of the red car. He was surprised to see the look of amused knowing he had caught in the older boys blue eyes. Apparently, Maggie had already told him about Mark.

Alex looked from his sister to his parents then at Ned and Jane. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess I'm going to start and say my peace and the let Ned know what I want him to pass onto Mark for me."

Ned sighed looking weary and exasperated. Alex had never seen Ned act so none child like. The man looked genuinely exasperated. Ned asked, "Seriously kid, against my better judgement here what exactly am I supposed to be passing onto Mark?"

He added, "Because I seriously think you should wait and tell him yourself." He added turning his gaze upon Maggie, "Same here with you to, Maggie." Ned sighed, as he quickly shot Mike a less then pleasant glance. This caused the man in question to cringe and look anywhere but at his long time friend.

Alex watched his sister as Maggie sighed and replied, "Look Ned, can me and Alex just say our peace?" Ned pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I'll make a deal with you both. I will listen and not interrupt either one of you. Then, after that, I make no promise to tell him anything. It is Mark's decision whether he wants to know and listen." He concluded, "Besides he is closer to you then you think."

Everyone looked at Ned in surprise. None of them, Mike included, had ever seen such a mature and reasonable side to Ned's personality. Apparently, not even an exasperated Ned Gold, a nerd as big as he could not escape acting his true age occasionally.

Alex cleared his throat and said, "Okay. I will start, but please do not interrupt me. As some of what I am going to tell you is humiliating and I swore to myself I would never tell anyone of you this."

Alex looked down at his hands not wanting to look anyone in the eye while he spilled his guts. "Mark was the one and only true friend I have ever had. He never judged me he was like a brother to me. And strangely at times he would act like my father."

He sighed, flushing after admitting to that last thing. He could not bring himself to look his actual father in the eye right then. He was terrified of what he would find if he did.

He continued after a moment's pause in order to pluck up the courage to admit to what he was about to. "The first time I truly met Mark, was when he came into the bathroom at school. He must have heard me struggling."

He cringed and lowered his head even more, that his forehead was practically touching his knees. "He found me tapped to the toilet with duck tape, my trousers around my ankles. Stan had done it. Mark was the one who got the embarrassing job of ripping away the tape. I swear he looked green and could not even look me in the eye."

He took a deep breath before looking up, only to find Maggie looking up at him in horror. He had never seen her look so guilty and ashamed. She could not even properly look him in the eye.

His parents looked mortified. Although it was the look on his father's face that made him pause. Because it was in fact the same one Mark had been wearing when he had untapped him from the toilet. His father even looked just as green as well and could not look him in the eye either.

He quickly continued on, not liking the lingering silence in the room nor the looks of sympathy or in Maggie's case guilt and shame. "He defended me against Stan. Didn't treat me like some outcast that should be used as a punching bag."

He sighed and went on, "He trained with me for hours, never quitting. He was determined to get me onto the team. He succeeded and is the reason why next year I am gonna play college ball."

He added, "He is the one who constantly encouraged me to confront Nicole with my feelings, to ask her out. And thanks to him, I've been dating her for almost a year now, and couldn't be happier with her."

He continued after a brief pause, "My life is great right now. I am popular. I have one of the most beautiful girls in the whole school, who is the head cheerleader. I am on the team and will be playing college ball next year."

He concluded, "But the one thing I no longer have is Mark. I just wish he were around. I would even settle just seeing him one last time. Just to know he saw me as a good a friend as I did him. Just to thank him for everything he has done for me. Without him I wouldn't be where I am right now."

**Mike's POV:**

'**Oh god' **Mike thought. This whole thing was killing him. And that was only Alex, what about Maggie, who was about to start her own side?" Alex he could deal with. In fact, he had never loved or been more proud of his son then he was right at that moment.

Mike cleared his throat and said, "Trust me, Alex, he knows, he really does. I know for a fact he enjoyed every single moment with you. They were in fact some of the best he ever had. And he misses the friendship you had together to."

Alex frowned as he asked, "How would you know that, in less you've been in contact with him and not said anything to me?" Mike looked at his son apologetically as he replied, "No. it's not quite like that. I promise once Maggie has said what she needs to, and then I'll reveal how I know that."

He concluded as Alex continued to frown at him suspiciously. "But let me tell you this, whatever I tell you will be the truth and only the truth. I have no reason not to tell you now. I at first wanted to keep it from you, knowing how crazy and unlikely the whole situation would seem."

Alex remained silent as Maggie cleared her throat, as she prepared herself for what was sure to be one of the most excruciating and uncomfortable conversations and experiences of her short life.


	4. Four

_**17 Again and Hating It**_

**Maggie's POV:**

Maggie blushed. She had never felt so uncomfortable. She knew she was going to have a much more difficult time explaining herself and passing on messages and apologies, when compared to Alex, whom was not apologising but in fact only thanking him.

Maggie cleared her throat nervously. She started, "I'm thanking Mark, but mostly I'm apologising for my unforgivable and slutty behaviour towards him. Trust me, I know it was probably more humiliating for him then it was for me."

She grimaced, clearly looking ashamed of herself as she looked down at her clasped hands in her lap, that it was impossible to not see how honest and genuine she was currently being.

She continued on, still not looking up from her hands. "He could never stand Stan. In fact whenever Stan would kiss me or make some kind of sexual remark or crack in front of him, then he would lose it."

She took a deep breath before continuing to explain. "For example it was because Stan was leaning over me and asked me during health class whether I wanted to help him use all of the condoms he had got, which was the cause of that first fight that ended up downloaded onto YouTube."

She looked up briefly to see the look of disgust on both her mother's and Jane's faces. Ned had a knowing glint in his eyes, while Alex looked like he wanted to throw something. Although the moment her eyes clashed with the intense blue gaze of her father, she felt a chill run down her spine at the intensity of the anger and disgust she could see there. His stare reminded her uncomfortably of Mark.

She cleared her throat loudly; shaking her head as she quickly broke away from her father's gaze. She continued, "There was also the time he really got in my face over the fact I was dating the one who bullied my brother. Asking me why I was dating such a guy. He said over his dead body would he allow me to give up my chance to go to George Town and for a better future and education for the likes of Stan. "

She suddenly glowered as she spat, "He was there to comfort me and wipe away my tears and give me words of comfort and advice when Stan, that scumbag dumped me all because I wouldn't put out for him. He sounded so hurt and disappointed when he thought I had actually slept with Stan."

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she paused before finally getting to the part she was dreading and was most ashamed to mention. "So because he comforted me and my head was such a mess at the time, I took his actions to mean something entirely different to what they were."

She added, "So during the party at Ned's, Stan turned up and started giving me trouble, wanting to get back with me. I told him no, but he would not take that as an answer. Luckily Mark happen to be passing at the time and heard everything, leading him and Stan getting into another fight."

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably before standing and started pacing. "He got knocked out" she finally said after a moment. She added, "I managed to get him to the nearest bedroom." This was where she trailed off and scrunched her eyes tightly in mortification.

Scarlett watched her daughter suddenly feeling a dread that she was not going to like what her daughter said next. Her suspicions were only confirmed when she saw how her husband's face had gone red and his jaw was clenched.

Maggie went on looking sicklier and guiltier by the second. "He was out for about five or ten minutes or so. I had his head my lap running my fingers through his hair. However, it was just as he was starting to wake, that he started nuzzling his cheek against my hand. I guess he must have thought I was the girl he told me he had loved since he was seventeen."

She suddenly shuddered as she said, "When he realised it was in fact me, he leaped up off the bed like I'd set one hell of a fire off underneath him. He looked frantic, horrified even. If that wasn't bad enough I followed him around the room as he tried to escape from my grasp on him."

She cringed as she continued, "It wasn't until I had cornered him and had him trapped up against a wall that he cracked and told me he never saw me like that and was sorry if he had given me the wrong impression. But he could never love another that was not the girl he had loved since he was seventeen."

She added as everyone continued to watch her every move. "Well, he was seventeen at the time. Therefore, I figured he couldn't have known or loved her long. However, I never took into consideration what I know now. That it is easy to fall in love with someone after such a short amount of time, if he or she is truly the one for you. Trust me I now know, thanks to Troy, my boy friend."

She took a deep breath before revealing, "In short I tried to seduce him, and naturally he stopped me. I became defensive not liking the fact he was rejecting me, it hurt actually. I felt like I was not good enough for him. Therefore, I stupidly accused him of being gay. Pointing out how his jeans were always so tight. How his hair was always perfectly coiled and was highlighted."

She looked sheepish and apologetic as she said, "He denied it of course, and rightly so. As I discovered in college that a lot of guys, including guys on the basketball team also wore tight jeans and wore their hair like him."

She concluded. "I left him alone in the room. However, before I had left, I told him I would not give up he would be mine. He looked horrified. Not that I can honestly blame him."

She blushed brightly and fiddled with her hands in front of her, as everyone eyed her in wonder, while her father had an expression on his face she could not place.

She becomes even more flustered as she revealed, "I wanted him he was gorgeous and had a body, smile and eyes to die for. His voice was enough to have any heterosexual woman weak in the knees. Jamie had said if that boy were an apple, then he'd be delicious."

Maggie startled slightly as her mother and principle Masterson burst into a fit of giggles. While her father exclaimed, as he went bright red, "Oh god!" This only caused to set Ned off sniggering. Alex looked a little green at hearing about his friend like that.

She commented vehemently, as the others calmed down, "That girl he loves, she'd be one hell of an idiot not to take him back. He deserves to be happy and in love, I am and want that for him as well. Alex, he has Nicole, Ned has principle Masterson and mum and dad have each other. So naturally Mark deserves to have and be with the one he loves."

She concluded, "So Ned, if you see or talk to him, then please let him know that I'm sorry. That I now understand what he meant when he said he had loved that girl since he was seventeen. Tell him I hope he manages to get her back. That I think he deserves to have a second chance with her. And finally tell him thank you for convincing me not to give up on my future, tell him that I loved him for that alone."

She smirked as she quickly added, "But just in case he starts freaking out over that, tell him I mean it in a completely none romantic sense." Ned returned her smirk.

Mike was looking at his first born, his little girl in awed love. Scarlett, Ned and Jane saw the way he was looking at her. Scarlett felt tears fill her eyes and quickly blinked them back before anyone noticed or they had the chance to fall.

Mike asked, "Maggie, sweetheart, what brought this on all of sudden?" Maggie replied, "It was my boy friend Troy. He made me want to be better and not be such a bitter brat. He made me realise that life could be so wonderful if I just stood back every once in a while and took notice."

She added, "Meeting him, and seeing who he frighteningly could be the twin of as if they were separated at birth. It made me realise it was how Mark defended me and comforted me, not how he looked, which made me believe I was supposed to be with him."

She concluded, "But I was wrong, if I had truly only liked Mark for his looks, then I would not have taken the time to get to know Troy for him and what his personality, likes and dislikes were. I would have compared him to Mark and never discovered the wonderful and loving person Troy Bolton is."

Scarlett spoke up for the first time and exclaimed, "Hold it a minute, are you telling us you're seeing a boy that resembles Mark?" Alex suddenly snorted and commented blandly, "Ha, no mom. He does not resemble him; he could literately be him or his twin at least. Same eye colour skin tone and features. I am willing to bet they share the same built as well. The only thing that is different is their choice in hair colour and style"

Maggie noticed the look of horror her father was eyeing her with. Maggie snarled, "Now hold it one freaking minute here. Before you all start thinking I am using Troy as a placement for Mark, you can forget it right this instant."

She ranted vehemently, a look of genuine disgust colouring her beautiful features. Her bright blue eyes, her father's eyes flashed dangerously as she said, "If I only saw Mark instead of Troy, then would I know that he loves to dance, sing, act, and plays basketball like a freaking pro."

She continued, glowering at everyone in the room. "Tell me, would I have bothered to listen when he told me he was originally going to go to Berkley so that he could be closer to his genius girl friend who is attending Stanford?"

She hissed, "Would I know that Gabriella Montez his ex girl friend who attends Stanford, cheated on him with a rich guy they went to school with, called Ryan Evans. He has a bitchy twin sister called Sharpay, who always tried to break Troy and Gabriella up."

She continued, "Would I even know that he is an only child, he never had any siblings. but would have loved a little sister. Who he could protect from bullies, future boyfriends and other guys who were creeps?"

She started to pace, "Would I know that his best friend since childhood is called Chad Danforth, who is an African American with a large and frizzy afro. Would I know that he and Chad were co-captains on their high school basketball team, The East high Wild Cats?"

She turned again to face them, still glowering darkly, "Would I have known he attended George Town at the last minute all because they had a great basketball team and drama department. That he is also attending because his grandmother on his mother's side of the family attended?"

She placed her hands on her hips and asked, "Would I know that he wants to player pro ball on the La Lakers when he graduates from George Town. That when he retires from Basketball, maybe become a singer or actor?"

She sighed as she went on naming things she knew about him, "Or that he wants a son someday that he can spend time with teaching them to play basketball. Wants a daughter to spoil and keep boys away from until she is at least forty?"

She concluded, "Would I know the simple things, like he hates tuna, loves peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crusts cut off. That he cannot start is day properly without a shake he makes each morning with fresh fruit?"

She looked at her family pleadingly, "Tell me, would I know all of that if I truly saw Mark and had no true interest in Troy. If I did not honestly think, I someday could see myself marrying him and having his children. As much as that terrifies me, it feels so incredibly right."

She stood their looking at her family who were watching her in stunned silence. She had said her peace, now it was her parents turn. She still needed to go and get Troy out of the car in order for him to meet her family.


	5. Five

_**17 Again and Hating It**_

**Mike's POV:**

Mike was officially blown away and truly believed his little girl could have found her one and only, finally. Meaning what Scarlett was to him, as Maggie was always a lot like him.

He decided there and then that he was going to tell Maggie and Alex exactly who he was, or more like who Mark was. First, he wanted to meet this Troy Bolton. If the boy could come in right then and listen to him try to convince his kids that he and Mark were in fact one in the same.

Mike decided that if he did not bolt from the house screaming that Mr O'Donnell was a fruit and nut cake, demanding someone save him from the unhinged douche, then he truly believed he was worthy of his Maggie. Anyone who could withstand the O'Donnell craziness was worth it in his book.

Mike let out a loud and weary sigh as he said, "Where is your boy friend. I thought you were going to bring him to meet the family?" Maggie smirked and replied, "He's in the car. He practically insisted I only come and get him when we had finished our family discussion, as he did not want any part in our family's disputes and hysterics. And that is a direct quote from him."

Alex snorted at this, as did Mike, much to Maggie's surprise. Mike smirked and said, "I'm going to explain to you and your brother about Mark. You will not believe at first if ever. However, it will be no less truthful. First, I want you to go and get that boy friend of yours and bring him in here. He is gonna hear this along with the rest of the family."

He smirked deviously, "Think of it as a test if you like. If he can withstand the craziness I am about to unleash on you and your brother, and not run away screaming that Mr. O' Donnell is an unhinged fruit and nut cake douche, then I will consider him fit to date you."

Maggie had a look of horror on her face as she exclaimed, "Dad, no. what are you gonna do?" Mike smirked and replied, "Either you go to the car and bring him in, or I'll go out there and bring him in myself. I'll also tell him in the process that you are a closet Hannah Montana fan."

Alex let out a delighted snigger. Maggie hissed, "What the hell did I do to you?" Mike's smirk become all the wider as he replied, "You've done plenty to me, you're just not aware it was me you did it to. And yeah, watch your language."

**Maggie's POV:**

Maggie stormed out of the house and reluctantly made her way towards the car. She knocked on the driver's side window. Troy Bolton looked up from the game he had been playing on his cell phone.

He wound down his window and asked, "So how did it go. Are you ready for me to come inside yet?" Maggie grimaced, "It went as well as can be expected I suppose. Yeah, they want you inside now, or else dad said he is going to come out here and get you himself. He's got a test for you, to decide whether he thinks your worthy enough for me."

She quickly added at Troy's look of total horrified disbelief, "Don't worry, you should come out of this relatively unscathed, it is me that is gonna get completely humiliated here."

Troy nodded silently as he reluctantly got out of his car, taking the keys out of the ignition as he did. He locked the door and followed his girl friend into her childhood home, silently wondering what was about to go down in there.

**Mike's POV:**

Meanwhile back inside of the house Scarlett had gone to retrieve her and Mike's high school yearbook from 1989. Mike intended to show his children exactly what their father looked like at the age of seventeen. Then he would wait to see who got it first. His money was on Alex it was Alex he spent the majority of his time of his second stint as 17.

Less than five minutes later Scarlett was back with their yearbook just as Maggie walked back through the front door with Troy behind her. Mike watched as Scarlett gasped and all but collapsed back into her chair.

Mike exclaimed, "Whoa Alex, you really weren't kidding." Mike looked honestly disturbed; he was seriously on the verge of freaking out right there and then. Mike took his high school yearbook from his wife's lax and unfeeling fingers.

He quickly shifted through the yearbook before standing and handing it over to a frowning Troy. Troy asked, "Mr. O' Donnell are you alright, you look like your seriously about to freak out. The first impression I made just from walking in through the door cannot be that bad, can it, Sir?"

Mike let out a chuckle and patted the younger man on the back and said, "Trust me, you'll know why I am seriously freaking out here. You will also be far too disturbed ever to call me Sir or Mr. O' Donnell again in your natural born life. Trust me kid. Look at the mug shot under the name Mike O'Donnell."

He concluded looking over his shoulder, "This is part of your test, a test to see if you can withstand the craziness I am about to unleash without running for the front door." Troy raised an eyebrow, as Mike smirked and gestured with his hand to the book.

Troy continued to frown before turning his gaze to the open book in his hands. He did as told and scanned for the mug shot with the name Mike O'Donnell attached. He found it after less than thirty seconds.

Mike knew when Troy had found the picture. He felt the teen go completely rigid. Mike nodded and said, "Now that is me at seventeen. Okay, now just continue to play along with me and humour me by mentally replacing those curls with hair a shade lighter, perfectly coiled and highlighted."

**Troy's POV:**

Troy mumbled "No way. Damn dude, I think I really need to sit down." Troy passed the book back to Mike, went, and sank down into the nearest chair. Maggie quickly made her way over to her boy friend and said, "Troy, what the hell did he show you. Now you're really starting to freak me out?"

Troy looked up at his girlfriend of almost nine months and asked, "Babe, how many pictures of your father at the age of seventeen have you and your brother actually seen?"

Maggie looked at him strangely, as did Alex. Maggie replied, "None really. I cannot quite remember what he looked like when I was little. I guess I kind of blocked it out. You know, living in the now instead of the past."

She frowned and asked, "Why do you want to know that, what has that got to do with anything?" Troy took a deep breath and asked, "Can I have that book back a minute, please?"

Mike silently handed the book to him and went sat back down next to Scarlett who was stilling eyeing Troy in awed disbelief, due to his remarkably scary resemblance to her husband.

Troy pointed to the picture of her father to Maggie. He gestured for Alex to come and look as well. Everyone watched and waited in tense silence finally hopping they understood what Mike needed them to.

**Mike's POV:**

Just as Mike had predicted, Alex was the first to get it, or at least realise how much he looked like Troy. Alex spluttered, "Whoa, but that's impossible. You look like Mark, only with dodgy looking curls. His last name is Gold; he said Ned is his father. How can he look so much like you? No exactly like you. Whoa Dad, did you cheat on mum with Mark's mum?"


	6. Six

17 Again and Hating It

Scarlett's POV:

Ned suddenly ripped up roaring with laughter. Mike growled, "Shut the hell up, Ned. It is not funny, damn it. My son thinks he has an older brother that I have cheated on his mother to have. The actual thought is far too disgusting for me to even want to contemplate."

Alex said, "But dad, how can you explain the fact Mark looks exactly like you, exact same features, eye colour and height, although, his skin is more tanned then yours?" Mike let out a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

Scarlett quickly intervened, knowing Mike was on the verge of having an aneurism, complete and utter meltdown. "Alex honey, your dad has not cheated on me. Mark is not your brother; you don't have another sibling, only Maggie."

She added, "You think your father cheated on me to have Mark? That is like you saying he also cheated on me to have your sister's boy friend as well. He looks almost exactly like your dad did and Mark, they have the same eyes, features, height, and build."

She explained to her son and daughter, "Your father never cheated on me. It was not the reason that I kicked him out of the house and almost divorced him. I did that because your father was always complaining his life never went how he had wanted. He never played college ball, you are going to, Alex. I got pregnant with your sister at seventeen, which made him decided to give up his dream of going to college and playing basketball."

Mike POV:

Mike continued where she left off, "I thought I regretted not getting to play college ball, instead of becoming a father and a husband at 17. Your mother knew I loved her and you kids, but thought I did not want to play the husband and father role. She thought I resented her, which I thought I did to for a while."

He continued, "That day I was at your school and took you to get ice cream. I was looking inside of the trophy case at school. There is a picture of me and the whole basketball team of 1989 in that case. I was looking at it. Reminiscing on times in the past, times I thought were lost to me forever never to get back."

He sat down and continued, "While I was looking at the picture, an old white haired man was standing behind me with a mop and bucket, wearing a janitor's uniform. Only he was not the janitor, but in fact someone else entirely, which I'll get around to in a minute."

He added, "Any way we started talking and he asked me, if I had to do it all over again, be seventeen again. Repeat the experience of my senior year all over again at Hayden high. Get to play basketball, even try for a scholarship and play college ball."

He took a deep breath, as he took in the frowning faces of his children. He said, "If I could do it all over again, then would I?" I replied, "I wish, don't I just." He frowned as he told them, "Be careful what you wish for, the saying honestly never rang truer to me now than ever before."

He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing. "After dropping you both back at home, before I left, I had one hell of a confrontation with your mother, which was less then pleasant. She told me she wanted a divorce."

He added, "As I left I honestly never wanted to just be able to do it all over again anymore so then I had then. You both hated me, as did your mother. I had just quit my job after sixteen years, after a young blond female who had only been, working at my company for less than two months; she ends up promoted over me."

He shook his head and added in a bland tone, "My wife tells me she wants a divorce, and I am living with Ned because your mother had kicked me out of the house and sent my belongings through an industrial sized shredder. Did I want out; did I want to do it all over again? Hell yeah!"

He gave a bitter chuckle, as he revealed. "It is raining something fierce outside and it is dark as I drove over the bridge on the route back to Ned's place. Just as I am going along, I spot the exact same man from the school. For crying out loud, the guy is standing on top of the bridge, appearing ready to jump."

Mike leans forwards and rests his elbows on top of his knees, and continues. "I stop the car I get out and called out to him, asking what the hell he is doing and to get down. He waves and smiles. I try to reach him, but a huge truck goes passed at that moment blocking the guy from view. When I can see him again, he's gone."

He looks at both Maggie and Alex who are eyeing him strangely, most likely wondering where the hell he was going with this, he figured. He began again and said, "I ran to the bridge and look over the edge, hopping I can spot him down in the water. Instead I see that the water down below his churning almost violently, like a deep and rushing whirlpool."

He pauses once more, seeing that he has everyone's attention, Troy's included. "I tried to right myself, as I honestly never realised exactly just how far I had in fact been leaning over the edge. I fall in, right into the whirlpool, I swear it."

He continues at Alex and Maggie's looks of complete disbelief. "Next I remember I am walking out of my car into Ned's, covered literately from head to toe in mud." He turned to Alex and said, "Buddie, if you ever bump into that blonde female janitor at the school, then be sure to ask her about the teen who come into the school with wet curly hair, dressed in a damp suit, covered with dried mud patches. Ask her about how he was asking for the other janitor, only to discover she was in fact it."

He continued at Alex's look of incredulous horror, "Anyway, I am getting far too far ahead of myself here. What I should say is that I walk into the bathroom, get in the shower wearing my suit and shoes included. I started running the shower hose over myself whilst looking in the mirror."

He sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was it, the moment of truth. His children and Troy were going to think him insane. Whether his wife, Ned and Jane Masterson backed him or not."

He cleared his throat and said, "I looked into the mirror, only to find not the reflection of my 37 year-old self, but my 17 year-old self instead. Christ, did I scream the place down. I thought I was going insane. I even closed my eyes thinking if and when I reopened them, it would have just been a trick of light and that I would look as I do right now."

Ned's POV:

Ned scoffed, "Ha, like hell you did. I get woke from a dead sleep hearing this one here" he gestured to his glowering friend, "screaming like he was being murdered. I thought I was getting burgled or someone was being murdered inside my home for crying out loud."

He continues, smirking at Mike all the while, who looks ready to beat the living hell out of him. "I race out of bed and in the direction that I heard the scream coming from. I run to the bathroom, only to find a total stranger standing in my bathroom soaked and covered in mud from head to toe."

He pauses to gather his thoughts before continuing, "I don't recognise your father at first as it had after all been around about 21 years since I had last seen your dad as a teenager." He smirks and goes on, "So I of course bolt out of the bathroom looking for a weapon, your father hot on my heels."

He chuckles as he says, "Your father and I end up fighting with those light sabres I have at my place. Your father is hitting back with all of his might, protesting that he was Mike, that he had no idea how he end up like he was."

He continues, "Your father manages to trip me up. I land on the floor on my back. I make like I believe him, catching him off guard, I kicked him in the balls sending him to his knees howling in agony."

He pauses before revealing, "Whilst he is down, I run and pick up a copy of my photo of me and him when we were in high school at our graduation ceremony. Both of us are dressed in our blue graduation gowns and caps. Your father has a head full of curls."

He concluded, "Just as I was about to smash the frame on his head I looked down to the floor, to find the exact same boy from the picture in my hand at my feet. Lying there dressed in your father's wet, mud covered suit, tie and shoes, clutching his private parts and glaring up at me like he wanted to rip me to pieces."

He paused and turned to look at Mike, who hissed, "Not only did you kick me in the balls, oh no, you had to drop the frame on my head anyway." Ned protested, "Hello! What did you expect? I was looking at my 37-year-old best friend, who right then literately was occupying the body of his 17 year-old self. It was beyond freaky. Of course I dropped the damn photo in shock."

Scarlett and Jane lost it, doubled over in their chairs, and shook with uncontrollable bursts of laughter. The hilarity and absurdity of the entire scenario they had just mentally painted was far too much for both older women.


	7. Seven

_**17 Again and Hating It**_

**Maggie and Alex's POV:**

**Maggie's POV:**

Maggie exclaimed irritably, "You're off your rocker, insane. You are embarrassing me in front of my boy friend. Yeah right, so if I wish that I could find out what happened to Mark. That you, mum, Ned and principle Masterson would wake up as 17 year-olds and spend the entire summer with me, Troy and Alex. That I could get the chance to see mum, as she was when she was pregnant with me and you gave up your chance to play college ball. Oh, come on, as if. Ha fine, I wish for all of that for an entire summer."

Mike and Ned yelped, "No!" Mike hissed, "Did you not listen to what I said about being careful about what you wish for, that you do not know who could be listening to you. Hell if you do not believe that, that your mother also believes it, as does Ned and Jane. Then my daughter dearest, please allow me to tell you and Alex something else you'll truly freak out over."

He suddenly glowered, "I persuaded Ned to pose as my father and enrol me in high school. Hence Mark Gold came to be." He sighed tiredly as he added, "I was in that class room during health class. I got in that fight with that little punk with the small wiener and the under developed attention span of a toddler."

He growled heatedly, "The little shit head who never respected you, who you dated anyway, whom you continued to date even when the juvenile delinquent and bully taped your baby brother to the toilet, which I had to remove him from."

He continued to rant, pacing, unknowing his children had stilled in their chairs, gone rigid in horror. "I am the one who made a fool out of him in the cafeteria with that basketball. Me the one whose shoulder you cried on after that little shit head dumped you just because you would not spread your legs for him."

He continued, "To damn right it was over my dead body before I allowed you to give up your future, your bright and shinning potential you can expand on at George Town, for who, a little prick with a short attention span who wanted in your pants. Who I bet is not doing track, but is serving his second stint in prison."

He blushed brightly, "You bet I was hurt and disappointed when I truly thought for one second that you could have even dreamed of giving yourself to that undeserving little creep." He added, "It was me who you tried to seduce, although I insisted I had been in love with one girl since I was 17. And I have Maggie that is and always will be your mother."

He noticed Maggie had tears of horror streaming down her face, as she shook her head no. He could tell she was still very much in denial. He turned to face Alex, who looked truly disturbed.

**Alex's POV:**

He said, "It was me who helped you get on the team, why, because you deserved it? I don't honestly think I have met anyone more deserving of popularity and the chance to shine and not be some little shits personal punching bag."

He continued, looking his son in the eye, "I defended you, because what father wants to see or have the horror of finding out his son is being bullied. Removing you from that toilet was one seriously foul wakeup call."

He smiled sadly, "Damn, Alex. I felt like such a terrible father. I had no idea school was a form of hell for you. I am so sorry buddy. But it was after I defended you in the cafeteria against Stan, that I realised the reason why the spirit guide, as Ned called him, made me 17 again."

Alex asked in a shaky whisper, "Why?" Maggie turned on her brother and all but shrieked, "Oh my god, have you completely lost you mind? I cannot believe you're falling for this shit."

Alex barked back, "Shut up Maggie. I am not the one who unknowingly tried to seduce my own father. Whether you apologised or not and actually meant it. It still damn well happened."

He stood and started pacing angrily, "It finally adds up. Too many things add up that did not before, just for it to be a mere coincidence." He looked at his father in a whole new light.

He snorted and said, "No wonder you always looked at mum with such longing and most of the time with a heated gaze I don't even wanna get into, out of fear of being traumatized for life, knowing exactly what you were most likely imagining doing to mum right in front of me."

Alex shook his head, "When I caught you dancing with mum. My god, you look so content, it was unreal." He added, "That would explain your attitude towards Dean when he arrived to take mum out on a date. You called him a douche when you saw he had bought mum carnations."

Mike exclaimed, "Oh come on, Scarlett what were you thinking, carnations. Not even I was pathetic enough to give you those flowers even on our first date in high school when I was originally 17."

Maggie stood up and said, "I don't buy it. You are welcome to your idiocy Alex. However, I will only truly believe if mum and dad along with Ned and principle Masterson wake up tomorrow morning in the bodies of their 17-year-old selves. That they stay that way for the whole summer."

With that, she turned on her heel. Troy got up and she said, "I'm going out. I need you to drive." Maggie then quickly went out the front door. Troy said, "For what it's worth, I believe you as well. I promise I'll have her back well before morning."

Scarlett spoke up, "That's fine; I'll have the guest room set up for you for the rest of the week by the time you get back." Troy nodded in thanks before quickly making his way out of the door in order to catch up to his hysterical girl friend before she did something stupid.


	8. Eight

_**17 Again and Hating It**_

**Scarlett's POV:**

Maggie was going to wish to be living on the other side of the world by the time four angry former adults got their hands on her. She had no idea that her wishing out of spite would in fact become reality.

Scarlett let out a yawn as she stretched. She slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. She let out a sigh as she turned to face her husband's side of the bed where the alarm clock was on the bedside table. She took one look at her husband who was still sleeping and was facing her way, and let out startled scream loud enough to wake her sleeping husband.

Mike quickly sat up startled and exclaimed groggily, "Whoa, what's the matter, Scar?" Scarlett hissed in reply, "Look at yourself in the mirror Mike, and ask again what is wrong with me."

Mike turned to face his wife and was suddenly more awake then he had ever remembered being in his life. He audibly moaned as he took in the 17-year-old form of his wife. He mentally cursed his daughter and her selfish and petty wishing.

Mike suddenly went rigid and hissed, "Damn it Scar. Your 17, which means if you are then I am most likely am as well, along with Ned and Jane. Damn Maggie!" He suddenly roared in rage at the top of his lungs, waking the whole house up, "MAGARET SARA O'DONNELL!"

Scarlett let out loud moan and quickly leaped up out of the bed, following him as he stormed out of the bedroom heading straight for his only daughter's bedroom. This was not going to be pretty, not in the least.

When she arrived in the hallway, it was to find, Alex, Maggie and Troy standing in the doorway of their rooms, looking groggy and still not quite awake yet. She cringed at the reaction that she knew was coming from Maggie as soon as she got her first true glimpse of her father and not Mark Gold.

Scarlett knew this time around that there would be no such pretences like last time. Mike O'Donnell would not pose as Mark Gold. Alex and Maggie were about to once again meet their 17 year-old father, but in the truest sense.

Then as predicted, Maggie truly took one look at the enraged teen standing in front of her and let out a scream before passing out cold. Luckily, her father caught her before she could hit the floor and hurt herself. He lowered into the floor to rest on her back.

He then stood back up, sighed rolling his eyes in exasperation, and groused in a bland tone, "Trust miss drama queen to pass out when the god damn truth she was seeking is right in front of her blasted face."

Mike turned when he heard a snort followed by a snigger from behind him. He turned to see Alex eyeing him in wonder. He raised an eyebrow and said, "You cannot possibly find this amusing, Alex." Suddenly Alex started to grin like a loon.

Scarlett let out a brief giggle at the grin on her sons face. This caused Alex to turn his attention on his mother for the first time. Troy on the other hand was eyeing Mike in stunned wonder. Mike smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

He drawled lazily, "Hey kid, freaky does not even cover this, does it?" Troy spluttered before saying, "Damn. I said I believed you and meant it. But I guess seeing and believing is not the same as just believing and taking the word of another."

He added around a Shiver, "We literately look like we could be twins. If my hair were not different to yours, then I would be looking at a mirror image. This is seriously freaking me out."

They both turned as they heard Maggie starting to wake on the floor, just as Alex asked in an uncertain whisper, "Mom. Is that really you?" Scarlett turned to face her son and smiled gently as she replied, "Yes Alex, it is."

Alex let out a low whistle and said to his dad, "Wow, now I can totally understand why you fell for mom all of those years ago. If I'd been you and had a girl friend that looked like this I'd be willing to give up ball and start a family with her to."

Mike and Troy chuckled at this, while Scarlett blushed and rolled her eyes. "Oh behaviour you lot. Anyone would think you hadn't seen a teenage girl before." Alex shook his head and replied, "That's just it mom, I've not seen anyone like you before. What guy can honestly say they met their teenage mom, how she looked before he was even thought of?"

They all turned when they heard Maggie comment in terrified and shaky voice, "Oh my god, I thought you were off your rocker. I never imagined what you were saying was the truth."

**Mike's POV:**

However much Mike may have calmed down whilst Maggie had been out for the count, had been all for nothing. He felt his anger flare to life once more. His newly restored teen hormones for the third time did not help matters either.

He barked, "Of course it is real. Who makes up something like this? Christ your mother and Ned with Jane were backing me. Maggie, even your boy friend who had only just met me, who knew nothing about me believed me."

He gestured wildly to Troy who shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "If anyone should have doubted my sanity, should have been him. He had come along to meet his girl friend's family, only to encounter what he did yesterday."

He ranted, "Do you even have the merest inkling as to what you have gone and done. Do you even realise what it is like to be 38 and trapped back in the body of your 17 year-old self for the second time? I say second time, because the first time was natural. I was 17 both mentally and physically."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I am in hell Maggie. I am a 38 year-old man, trapped in the body of my 17 year-old self. Hormone city does not even cover this. I could do without all of my emotions being out of control. I could even do without the monstrous apatite. Hell, I could not even stop eating the second time around last year. I practically ate Ned out of house and home for crying out loud."

He turned to face Scarlett and said, "Not only am I caught up in this Maggie. However, what about your mother surely you understand the type of hormonal issues your mother left behind when she left her teens. Now she is going to have to experience that all over again."

He added, "I think it is cruel. What woman does not wish she looked 17 again? Your mother looks incredible time was extremely kind to her. But once the summer is over then she will return back to normal."

Mike suddenly froze and moaned aloud as he said, "Oh no, Ned and Jane." He turned to Scarlett and cringed, "Oh man, Ned is going to be freaking out even worse than I did the first time this happened to me last year. Ned loathed being 17. High school and his teen years were hell on earth for Ned."

Alex asked, "What do you mean by hell on earth?" Mike grimaced as if he were in pain and replied, "They tapped you to the toilet with your trousers around your ankles. You were lucky that it was me who found you, even if you weren't aware it was me at the time."

He winced and pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued, "Ned unfortunately was not that lucky I'm sorry to say. He was handcuff to the toilet in his birthday suit. He wasn't found until the janitor found him at the end of the school day."

Suddenly the silence was broke by the sound of the house phone ringing. Scarlett asked, "How much do you want to bet that is Ned calling?" Mike shook his head and quickly made his way downstairs to the phone, calling out over his shoulder as he went, "Ha, I am not going to bet against that Scar. I know it is him, and he will be freaking out enough for the four of us combined."

Mike was sure to place the phone on speaker so Maggie could hear firsthand the damage she had caused, not just to him and her mother, no but to Ned and Jane as well. Sure enough just as the other four were slowly making their way downstairs, they heard the hysterical sounding voice of one Ned Gold come blaring from the speaker on the phone.

"I AM GONNA WRING HER NECK!" Everyone cringed at the sound of his voice. It become very apparent that Ned's voice had not truly broken at the age of 17 as it had with Mike, Troy and Alex.

**Jane's POV:**

They listened as they heard a female voice over the speakers. "Calm down Ned. Becoming hysterical is not going to change the fact we are 17 again." Ned exclaimed, "Oh so you're not totally pissed over the fact you are 38 year-old woman trapped in the body of your 17 year-old self?"

Jane exclaimed, "Of course I am annoyed by this. Ned. I left my teen years behind with no such desire to revisit them thank you very much." She added, "My body has not felt so toned and slim in over twenty years. Yes I am more than little disconcerted by this whole ordeal."

She reasoned, "Wringing her neck will not change anything. She is young Ned and dealt a serious and world shattering blow yesterday. How would you feel if you had unknowingly tried to seduce one of your parents? Of course, she was in complete and utter denial. Of course she lashed out and did something irrevocably irresponsible."

Ned asked in a sour tone, "So you mean to tell me you're actually condoning this?" Jane replied, "Of course not. I am just as uncomfortable by this. However, the difference between you and I is that I have the patients and experience with rebelling children. Christ Ned, I am a high school principle."

**Mike's POV:**

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Jane try to calm him down, as I've given Maggie more than a fare idea of exactly how pissed we are at her. She has already passed out once just at the sight of her mother and me alone. And no Ned, she sure as hell is not off the hook yet."

He added smirking, "Trust me, the fact she is totally freaking out at the sight of me alone, the fact she tried to seduce me before, and would rather be on the other side of the world then in the same house as me right now is definitely a good start to making her rethink her childish and petty wishing."

He laughed, "Trust me Ned, the fact she is going to have to live with how she tried to seduce me is going to stay with her for the rest of her life. That is humiliating Ned." He added sobering slightly, "It also goes a long way to helping me forgive her, maybe when the summer is over and I look old enough to be her father again."

He concluded softly, "She has to look me in the eye Ned. It will be worse once I change back again. She will remember every time she accidentally comes across a picture of me as a teen."

Ned sighed and said tiredly, "Christ Mike. It is just you know what I had to endure being 17 the first time around. The memories it brings back are the things nightmares are made of for me." Mike saw Maggie visibly swallow hard at hearing that.

Mike sighed and said, "Yeah, I know." He added, "Look Ned, do me a favour and gather all of my clothes I left at your place that I used last year. I want the keys to the car I used last year, I liked that car." He added grinning happily, "One perk to being 17 again, is I can drive that car again without looking like a guy experiencing an early midlife crisis." Ned snorted.

Ned grumbled as he said, "Fine. But first I and Jane need to go and get some clothing that will fit us." Mike replied, "Fine. It is half eight now, how about you come around about half eleven. I will just put on the smallest items of clothing I own. I may be back in shape, but nothing compared to the body I'm currently sporting right now."

Ned agreed and hung up.


	9. Nine

**AN: This is going to be the last chapter until I am able to get my microsoft office working again.**

_**17 Again and Hating It**_

**Mike's POV:**

Mike made his way over to the refrigerator and took out a carton of orange juice. He grabbed a tall glass and poured the orange half way. Scarlett, Alex and Maggie watched as he downed the contents in less than thirty seconds flat.

Troy smirked as he asked, "So I take it that monstrous apatite you mentioned upstairs is back again?" Mike looked thoughtful, as he put the carton back inside, and then continued to search through the contents. He replied, "Yeah, looks like it. Thank god I currently have a metabolism that prevents me from becoming and looking like the size of a house."

Both Alex and Troy snorted at this. Alex asked, "So what do you want? I am thinking double chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese." Troy grinned and said, "The chances of that happening look very likely right now. If your dad's almost dreamy expression is anything to go by."

Mike snorted before he nodded and said, "Okay you two up here now. We are going to cook breakfast, while Scar and Maggie use the bathroom first." Alex frowned, "Why do they get to use it first?"

Troy answered instead, "If I was to guess, then I'd say your dad plans to allow us to have our fill, considering between the three of us with the teen apatite's we have, the girls would not get a look in. So while we eat, girls can be showering."

Alex turned to his dad who nodded he said, "He's right. They probably would have had a fifty percent chance of getting anything to eat with just you two in the mix. But with me, with that newly restored apatite of mine, the chance is less than zero."

Sure enough, both Troy and Mike had been correct. Between the three of them, they demolished a full carton of eggs consisting of twelve eggs, a full block of red cheese, with six double chocolate chip, pancakes each, with several glasses of orange juice and coffee.

After breakfast, Mike headed up the stairs again. Maggie met him half way across the hall. Her hair was still damp and she was in a pair of low riding hip hugging black jeans, with a black lace spaghetti strapped top.

Mike took note of how beautiful his daughter I grown up to be. He knew deep down if he had met Maggie back in 1989 instead of her mother then he knew his history would have been entirely different. However, the fact of the matter was, he had met Scarlett instead and Maggie was very much his first-born.

Mike shook his head as if to dislodge the ridiculous thoughts that had just entered it. Maggie pulled him out of his musings, by telling him she was going downstairs to see what Troy and Alex were doing. That, her mother was the one now using the shower.

Big, huge, mistake telling her currently teenage father with his newly restored hormones, that his now equally teenage wife, now also sporting seriously boosted hormones, is showering. Images of gorgeous and soaking wet curves covered in wet slippery soap. Hands wet and slippery covered in soap, travelling over breasts, stomach, tights, in between her legs. Each erotic image assaulted Mike O'Donnell's brain.

Mike stifled a moan, although it was not as stifled as he thought. Maggie was close enough to hear, she asked, "Are you okay, you sound like you're in pain?" Mike did not hide the next moan that issued from his mouth. He turned bright red, choking out, "You, really, really, should have not mentioned your mother was in the shower."

Maggie frowned before it truly clicked what she had just unintentionally done to her father, her physically and hormonal 17 year-old father. She went even redder then her father was, and screeched, "I'm sorry. Oh god I probably just caused you to have less then innocent thoughts of my currently teenage mom in the shower."

It was Maggie's turn to moan aloud. She whined, "Why, why is it that every time you end up trapped in that body, I end up saying or doing something unintentionally sexual? It is not fare. It's worse because I know that my 38 year-old dad who is trapped behind that teen body and face."

Mike let out a choked laugh and said, "I know how I can make it easier for you. Think about how it was literately these hands looking the way they do now, that changed your crap and pee filled nappies, these hands that bathed you a baby."

He added smirking as he saw the look of horror that graced his daughter's face. "These hands also did the same things for your baby brother. And these hands have the almost insatiable urge to caress the naked wet flesh of that 17 year-old body in that shower."

He grinned and said teasingly, "And I know for a fact if I and you mother, along with your brother weren't in this house right now, then you and Troy would be going at it with an intensity and stamina to put rabbits to shame."

Maggie let out a startled laugh; she was far too startled, by the humour her father was showing towards a subject that she knew to be just as embarrassing for him to be sharing with her as it was for her to share with him, for her to show any embarrassment.

He looked slightly pained at what he was going to suggest next. "I am going to make a deal with you, but it only stands from now until the end of the summer and no further." Maggie nodded for him to go on, that she was listening.

"I will turn a blind eye, and will ask your mother to do the same when it comes to you and Troy being in the same house as your mother and me, and allowing him to sleep in your bedroom at night. Moreover, if less then innocent cuddling happens, then try to keep it down and discreet. I don't need your brother hearing or making a fuss."

He let out a loud and weary sigh and continued, "I wouldn't usually allow this. Although considering me and your mother are going to be occupying the bodies of our 17 year-old selves for the duration of the summer thanks to you, I intend to take advantage of the stamina I had at this age and suspect I now have again."

He concluded, "In short if you turn a blind eye to antics of mine and your mother's that usually cause you to freak and go off at the deep end, then during the night hours when Alex is in bed, you have free reign, as will your mother and I."

Maggie held out her hand, looking positively delighted and said, "Deal." Mike shook her hand sealing the deal. Maggie asked, "Oh by the way, I and Troy are going to spend a week here, then a week in New Mexico with Troy's parents."

She added at his nod, "Well, I was wondering if you and mom would want to join me and Troy in Spain. You could ask, Ned and principle Masterson to come along. It would be for three weeks."

She continued at his surprised look, "Knowing Ned's ability to get things at late notice due to all the money he has. Perhaps you and mom could make it a family holiday at the last minute. You are going to be teenagers for the rest of the summer. You, along with mom, Ned and principle Masterson most likely will not get to do this again."

She grinned, "Gives Alex a taste of what he has to come when he's finally in college. He can always spend all of this week with Nicole, plus he will have next week and another week to spend with her before their senior year starts."

She concluded, "We don't have to hang out together all of the time. We could spend the days together as a family, but in the evenings, we could go our separate ways. So I could talk to Troy get him to give you and Ned the details of the hotel we would be staying in, while me and Troy visit his parents next week you could be getting everything ready to go."

Mike's POV:

Mike replied, "Okay, allow me to talk to your mother and Alex about this, while you talk to Troy. Ned and Jane will be arriving at half eleven. I will talk to Ned, although I do not see why he will not go for it, if anything some sun, sand and deep clear and blue seas are what Ned could need to enjoy being a teen, even if it is only for a couple of weeks."

He smirked as he revealed, "But in the meantime, I intend to head for the bathroom and hope your mother is still in there. I think it high time I took this body for a test drive. It has literately been twenty-two years since I last did anything remotely sexual in my body the way it is right now."

His smirk widened deviously, as he made his way towards the bathroom, leaving his cringing daughter behind. "Last year does not count. I was far too busy trying to stop my wife from divorcing me and trying to find some common ground with my children who hated me."

He laughed and opened the bathroom door, as the last image he had of his daughter was of her bolting as if she was on fire. He grinned in satisfaction as he walked towards the shower.


End file.
